Going Crazy
Hello :D Gia here, I know I haven't been around in a while, so I apologize, and I want to say that I'm back and better than ever! Anyway, as my big comeback, here's a big series-type thing I've been working on for a long time. The two hosts were originally me and Hyper, but, since she's not really around anymore, I figured it would be best to change my co-host to someone else. I removed some of her characters from this as well, but left in two, just because I don't want to leave her out completely. Anyway: Characters are property of: Invader Gia Really Big Hat Invader Zeel ~InvaderXeena~ HyperHearts58 I'm so sorry I couldn't get a character from everyone in here :( I really wanted to, but there's only so many I can keep track of, and know how to use properly without severely messing them up. I'll try to throw in references to them, though, if that's any consolation. Please tell me if you'd like your character to either be removed, or have their actions altered if I characterized them incorrectly. Anyway, on with the show! ''Dedicated to a dear friend, we all know who they are. Going Crazy: 1 "Hello and welcome! This is a brand new show here on IZSF Wiki! Yay!" Gia clapped her hands together as she ran up and down the dock like a maniac. "Whoo!" Her co-host, Amber, ran around with her. Gia stopped abruptly, causing Amber to run into her, and both to fall down, "Anyway, welcome! I'm Invader Gia." Amber waved, "And I'm Invader Zeel! But you can call me Amber." "Yeah, and call me Gia! Anyway this is our new show called ''Going Crazy. We call it that because by the end of all our episodes, most of them will have, most likely, gone crazy. Soon our 30 contestants will be arriving!" Amber nodded, "They will be seperated into two teams of 15, and then they must complete their first ridiculous challenge. Afterwards, the losing team must vote one person off that they feel should be sent back home. Ooh! Here comes our first victi- Erm...Participant, now!" The two hosts watched as a small motorboat pulled up, carrying a certain British boy that both creators recognized and loved. "DJ!" They shouted, waving to him rapidly. The sandy-brown haired boy laughed and waved back, "'Ello! It's nice to see you both." DJ stepped off the boat and onto the dock, holding a traveling suitcase in one hand. "How ya doin', Flasky?" Amber asked teasingly. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me that." "Yeah...Not gonna happen," The boy's friend said, laughing. "Anyway, folks, meet Flash Edmurds! An ambitious young English boy with huge dreams of becoming a hit DJ in the future," Gia said as DJ waved. "He is in love with a lovely young Parisian girl who, just so happens to be arriving right now! Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Megara Monroe!" Meg stepped off the boat, wheeling a suitcase behind her, "Bonjour." She smiled, looking to see her own lover across from her, "Oh! DJ, I didn't know you'd be here as well, what a pleasant surprise." "You're telling me, love," DJ replied, hugging the blonde teenager happily. Amber spoke up, "People at home, this is Meg! Meg is a thirteen-year-old girl who grew up in Paris, France, studying the stars and practicing piano. Her dream is to become a concert pianist when she is old enough. "Oh, boy, look at this little ray of sunshine!" Gia said, watching another boat approach the docks. "Oh, no, my friend, that's just her name, her personality is far from sunny," The other host replied, also observing a gothic girl step out onto the docks, "Everyone, please say hello and welcome to our next contestant, Sol!" Sol rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever...Honestly, why I ever came to this wretched place, I'll never know," She growled, stalking over to where DJ and Meg stood. "Well...Everyone, meet Sol, a rather accomplished Irken Invader who just so happens to be defective as well, but rarely ever shows it," Gia said, gesturing to the scowling Irken female, who was glaring at everyone who dared make eye contact. "Gia, I don't think I know the next victim, have you used her before?" Amber asked. "Only once. Amber, Meg, DJ, Sol, and everyone else, meet Bekka Ford!" The pale girl, who appeared to have not seen sunlight in decades, stepped off the boat. She had blue eyes and messy, dirty black hair. Many scars and cuts were visible underneath her torn-up prisoner uniform. Broken handcuffls dangled from each wrist. Her eyes shifted from side to side as she made her way over to the others without a word. "Is this the juvenile delinquent you were talking about, Gia?" "Nope, this is Bekka! Bekka is an escaped criminal, wanted in 15 different states and several parts of Mexico. She is mentally unstable and has been captured and being contained in a cabin with several other girls on her future team for your enjoyment!" Amber paused for a moment, contemplating, "...Awesome!" She looked out onto the water, seeing a familiar figure on a ship, "Here comes another one! It's Tom!" Amber smiled broadly as a boy stepped out onto the dock, a skateboard tucked under one arm. "Ambers! Dude! What's up, I haven't seen you in, like...Forever!" Tom gave Amber a high five. "I know right! Ladies and gentlemen, meet Thomas Walker! Tom is a fantastic skateboarder, and hopes to make a career of it when he's older. He gets mostly C's and B's in school, so he's not an idiot like some people may think,: Amber explained as Tom hopped up on his skateboard and rode down the dock. Loud sounds of a chainsaw came from another approaching contestant that, surprisingly, wasn't Liz. "Lookie! It's Kira!" Gia shouted, having to the chainsaw-wielding, disguised Irken female. "Whoo-hoo!" Kira shouted, jumping from the boat and swinging the gardening tool wildly. "Ah, ah, ah!" Amber said, taking the blade from her. "No chainsaws until ''after ''the show." "Phooey," Kira said, crossing her arms and kicking at a pebble. "She never said no ''other ''weapons, and when the show is over you get the saw back," Gia stated, giving Kira a loophole. "Whoo! Yes!" Kira said excitedly, running down the dock. DJ put his arms around Meg protectively while Sol only rolled her eyes. Bekka remained expressionless. "Well, everyone, this is Kira! Kira is a deranged homicidal maniac like Bekka with a large lust for blood and a small cannibalistic side," Amber explained, gesutring to the insane Irken running around the dock. "Which will make this show even more awesome! Here comes another participant! Which I definitely do not recognize...I'm guessing ''this ''is the juvenile delinquent you told me about?" "Yep! This is Trent Cooper, ladies and gentlemen," Gia said, gesturing to the boy who now stood on the dock. The teenaged boy looked very punk-rock. Short, spiky blue and white hair, a black, long-sleeved shirt with a single sleeve missing, a few piercings, a spiked collard, black skinny jeans, and ta;; combat boots with blue accents. "Trent is a, as Amber stated earlier, juvenile delinquent. His reasons for going to juvy are unknown, and frankly, he prefers to keep it that way. He can be a bit of a pyromaniac, like his creator, he likes to do things his own way, and has almost no respect for any rules," Gia said. Trent proceeded to trip his creator as he walked by, snickering along with Kira and, surprisingly, Bekka. "Hm...I give him points for guts and boldness," Amber said, nodding. "Agreed. Oh! Here comes our first married couple of the wiki! People at home, give it up for Raemond and Venous Styles!" Gia said excitedly, standing up once again. The young Irken couple waved as they stepped off the motorboat, hand in hand. "Rae and Ven were two people who were least likely to fall in love with each other, but they did," Amber explained. "Rae was a fliratious ladies' man who could win any heart he wanted, but he did know his boundaries, unlike ''some ''people...One of which will be arriving shortly." She laughed darkly, but them cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, Ven was always very gloomy and hated everything she came across, when Rae decided to work his charm on her, she fell for him. Hard. Surprisingly, rather than his usual 'love 'em and leave 'em' routine, Rae also fell in love with this darl Irken. In the end, Rae proposed to Ven and, obviously, she said yes." The pair of lovers walked over to where the others were stationed. As they all began to chat, another girl arrived on her own boat, arms crossed neatly over a tucked white blouse into a pencil skirt. Her hair was tied back into a tight bun. Gia grinned as she came up, "Oh! I forgot about her, this is our new arrival! Everyone, meet Dakota Dolley!" Her roll-on suitcase in her grasp, the woman wheeled it onto the dock, a scowl on her face when she saw all the other contestants, judgement in her eyes. "Well, isn't she a pleasant face," Amber said, giggling. Gia laughed, "Yes she is. This is Dakota Dolley. She attends a private school in Detroit and has her sights set on becoming an accomplished businesswoman one day. And I think Trent has taken a liking to her." She was right, Trent stood there staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Hello, precious." Dakota took on look at Trent's dyed hair and pierced eyebrow, and scowled, "That's Dakota, to you. Preferably Miss Dakota or Miss Dolley, but I assume you wouldn't know how to address a lady or a woman, like myself." Trent only laughed, "I always did like a girl with spunk." Bekka laughed and actually spoke, "I like this kid." Gia sighed, "Just go stand, Dakota." She shrugged, walking as far away from the others as she could without falling from the dock. Amber laughed and shook her head, "Someone is definitely not in a happy mood today." "She never is." The older of the two hosts looked out onto the water again, grinning widely at the pair she saw, "We've got another two for one here, Gia! And look who it is!" Two girls stood hand in hand, jumping and waving excitedlt when they saw the others on the dock. "People at home, meet our adorable sweethearts, Mia Lovegood and her girlfriend Leah!" Amber said as the boat pulled up and both walked onto the dock. Mia grinned, "We're here! Finally! The boat was really boring." Leah nodded in agreement, "Yeah.The captain wouldn't even let us steer. Or go swimming." Gia laughed brightly, "It's good to have you girls here." "Thank y-" Leah was cut off by Mia stealing a kiss from her lips, smiling when they broke away. "We didn't want to kiss on the boat, we didn't know anyone there," Mia explained, walking over to the others with Leah. "Well, now we've got some positive energy for the show, now. I wish Rosie was here, too, she'd make this even more fun," Gia noted. Amber nodded, "Yeah, she really would." Gia was about to say something, but then there was a tap to her back. She turned, finding a deathly pale girl standing behind her. "I've come to this small chunk of floating rock in the water, as you requested," She said, her dull green eyes flashing. "I'd rather be torturing the unclaimed souls of the underworld, but I'll entertain you and your pathetic minds," She continued, looking directly at one of the cameras. Amber raised an eyebrow, "Oh...Kay? Well, uh, everyone meet Devi Lopez, born in the year 1678 in Massachusetts, she was one of the many girls who were accused of witchcraft between February 1692, and May 1693. She was burned at the stake at the age of fourteen." "Holy, they said..." Devi growled to herself. "Holy...Of God's will...Tell me, what's so holy about taking an innocent girl and burning her alive?!" Amber ignored her and continued, "Of course, before that, she was frequently teased and bullied for creating dolls out of the fabrics of her own clothing, that often looked like other people. Years later, after spending 4 years dead, but which was really 480 years down in hell, she rose again, now a full fledged demon, which explains how she got here without a boat. She was ruthless, and had many methods of torture up her sleeve from tearing apart the poor souls. She also could now bring her dolls to life and work them for voodoo." Devi grinned, sharp teeth shown as she walked down by the others. They all moved away just a bit. Gia shuddered, "She's creepy. I love the girl, but still..." "I agree." Gia looked out on the waters again, waiting for another contestant to arrive. She was elated to see who it was, "Neil!" The boy's wild curls were tousled with the wind, but he grinned and waves at both of the girls, "Hey!" As he stepped off the boat, he was hugged tightly by Amber. "I remember you! You're the one who sang P!nk for us," She said happily, and Neil laughed. "Remember? Come on, everyone knows him, this is Neil!" Amber laughed, "Well, yeah, but you know what I mean." He nodded, "Yeah, I did sing Raise Your Glass for you two." "God, I wish we had a clip to show..." Gia said, smiling and laughing. "Well, anyway, people at home, meet Neil Praetor, he's sixteen years old and lives in Boston, he had originally planned to go down to Texas after he graduated, but his plans changed to something that would help him seal his future a bit more after he met a certain brunette freshman." Neil smiled as she finished her sentence. "Will he be here too?" He asked hopefully. Amber laughed, patting his shoulder, "You're adorable, but you need to wait and see." Neil nodded, taking his bag and going over to the others, easily starting a pointless conversation with DJ. Gia smiled, looking back to the water. There was another ship in the distance, but she couldn't quite make out who it was. Amber, somehow, managed it right away, "Oh my God! I didn't know he'd be here too! This is so cool!" Gia cursed herself for forgetting her glasses as she squinted. Bronze-yellow hair and bright green headphones came into view, and she smiled, "Right!" As the boy stepped off onto the dock, he hit his foot on one of the posts keeping it up in the water. "Aj! Du dumma piren! Jag hatar dig..." He mumbled. Amber smiled, "What's up, Valentin?" Valentin looked up and gave a smile, "Hey, how's it going? This pier is really f...freaking harmful to people." "Thank you for the censorship," Gia said. "Now, everyone, meet Valentin Dahlin, a hardcore Swedish gamer who tends to be very loud, but is very friendly and lovable." Valentin gave a stupid smile, placing both hands on either side of his face like he was surprised, "Oh, stop it, you." Amber rolled her eyes and laughed, "Pfft. Go stand over there." She nudged the Swede over to the others. "He's so weird." "He always is." Valentin gave the others a wide smile and a wave, "Hej, grabbar! Jag är Valentin." Everyone looked utterly confused. Kira was the first to reply, "And a wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey to you too." Valentin only laughed, standing beside all of the others. Gia looked out to the waters, "Alright, who else should be coming along?" Another boat came up to the dock, but there seemed to be no passengers. Amber wrinkled her nose, "Ugh, what's that smell?" "Yeah, and who painted the deck on that one?" Gia asked, looking at the red-splattered boards. As the boat pulled up, they were able to make out a dark figure behind the wheel with bright yellow eyes. "Vellion?" Gia questioned, looking up. "Why are you steering? Where's the captain?" The vampire shrugged, vanishing from behind the wheel and appearing on the dock, "He's a bit indisposed at the moment. I found myself a bit peckish during the trip. Lucky for me, there was much to eat aboard the ship. Not so lucky for the crew." He opened his black umbrella, holding it up over his head as he went to the others, "You may want to clean that up. If you don't have a weak stomach. Some organs may have sprung loose while I fed." Amber and Gia watched with wide eyes as Vellion wiped what they knew now was blood from the corner of his mouth. Devi smiled at him, "Hello, Vellion." The wizard looked up, grinning darkly at his beloved, "Greetings, my dark angel." She approached him beneath the umbrella, tugging it down to hide their faces as she pulled him down for a kiss. Kira looked at the bloody deck with a malicious smile while everyone else looked either disgusted or horrified. Or both. All except for Leah and Mia, who were playing with a fish that had come near the surface of the water.